


Damn fine job, kid

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Moonshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: While on guard duty Sean strikes gold. This piece is part of yeehawgust 2020, day 6, Moonshine
Kudos: 14





	Damn fine job, kid

The moon hung low in the sky, Sean looked toward the horizon. The sun would be rising soon and someone would take over watch. The night had been uneventful, the most dangerous thing to pass by the camp since he took over for Bill at midnight had been that family of raccoons.

He sighed and leaned the repeater against the nearby tree, stretching his arms high above his head, before dropping them and rolling out his shoulders. He hated guard duty, it was boring and there was so much more he could be doing for the gang if anyone'd let him.

_ C'mon, English! Let me come wit'cha! _

_ No. I need someone who can cover me. You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn at ten paces! Next time I need to start a fight I'll be sure to call ya! _

_ You're a real piece of shit Arthur Morgan, ya know that? _

_ You're not goin'. Now get back ta work before I tell Hosea you been sleeping on guard duty again. _

Sean grumbled and snatched the repeater from by the tree. Why didn't Arthur ever have to take guard duty? He smiled imagining catching Arthur sleeping on duty. The faultless Arthur Morgan screwin' something up would sure be a sight.

He slung the gun over his shoulder and moved through the trees where the camp came closest to the road, scanning for movement. 

The road was dark and he almost missed them thanks to the thick trees, but the gentle clink of the bottles made him pause. He waited to confirm what he had heard, another soft clink filtering through the trees. 

Sean moved silently through the trees toward the road. The men's angry whispers reaching him.

"How the helll are we s'posed to get this shit to the delivery location on time if we ain't got a spare wheel?" The first voice whispered angrily.

"It ain't like they was expectin' us to break the wheel. We gonna have to go back for another wagon." The second voice countered.

"Well I sure as shit ain't gonna go back, you do it. I'll guard the 'shine." The first one grunted, the sound of bottles clattered.

The second man sighed. "Fine, but next time we in town, you owe me a drink. Take the shotgun."

Sean ducked behind a tree, watching the men. The second man handed the first the gun and moved to unhitch the horse, leading the patient draft horses away from the wagon before hoisting himself onto its back. 

The man with the gun watched his partner ride out into the night before he turned back to the wagon and sighed, placing the gun on the bench before walking back around the back of the wagon to keep unloading the crates.

Sean took the opportunity the slink closer, moving toward the front of the wagon, keeping low and ducking from tree to tree. 

He broke the treeline just in front of the wagon, listening carefully, the grunt of exertion came from the back of the wagon. Reaching up he felt around for the gun on the bench, his eyes locked on the back of the wagon. His hands grazed the barrel and he swiftly wrapped his hand around it and pulled the gun off the bench.

He crept back into the trees, positioning himself to watch the man as he continued to unload the cases, moving them into the trees to avoid suspicion from any helpful people passing by.

The man returned to the wagon and Sean took the chance to sneak up behind him.

"Oi. Whatcha got there?" Sean's lips cracked into a vicious smile as the man spun around.

The butt of the shotgun came down hard against his skull.

_ CRACK! _

The man's limp body crumpled to the floor. 

Sean barked out a quiet laugh and reached down to pull the unconscious man off the road. Pulling him deep into the trees and emptying his pockets.

\-- ◇ --

He raced through the trees back to camp, his heart in his throat.

"ARTHUR! CHARLES! JAVIER! C'MERE!" He broke the treeline shouting.

Arthur shot up, grabbing his gunbelt and stalking out of his tent. 

"What's goin' on, kid? We under attack?" He strapped the belt around his waist, an odd sight paired with his union suit.

"Just c'mon, quick!" Sean snatched a rope from the hitching post and disappeared back into the trees. 

Arthur tugged on a pair of boots and started after him, followed by the other men.

"Kid, where'd ya get off too?" Arthur jogged through the trees, stopping momentarily, he listened and heard the grunts near the road. 

The others quickly found Sean tying up the unconscious man, a big smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell is this now?" Javier asked.

"Moonshine!" Sean said, dropping the man and motioning for the others to follow him to the road.

Sean stood triumphantly by the wagon, the shotgun resting on his shoulder, as the others filtered through the trees. 

"Lookit! We gotta move it quick though, his buddy is due back sooner or later with another wagon."

An incredulous smile crept across Arthur's face and he chuckled. "Hell kid, that's a damn good job!" He walked toward the wagon, giving Sean a clap on the shoulder as he passed. "A  _ dam _ n good job."


End file.
